


3000

by Margri3t



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Future Fic, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Prince Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margri3t/pseuds/Margri3t
Summary: The year was 3000, and I was standing outside the the capital city of Maria. Shiganshina. In front of me stood the entry gate, the church-like towers of the apartment buildings standing out from the misty night due to thousands of lights. It was almost as if you could feel the buzzing of the city from outside the wall.OrA fic set in the future but everything else is from the past.





	1. The buzzing from beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So it took me a while but I'm finally posting the first chapter of this fic! I've been writing and editing for months trying to get it to a point where I feel confident that if I post I'll finish it. But here we are! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ps: I hate using the abusive Grisha trope but it just happened idk sometimes it feels like the writing controls me lmao.

The year was 3000, and I was standing outside the the capital city of Maria. Shiganshina. In front of me stood the entry gate, the church-like towers of the apartment buildings standing out from the misty night due to thousands of lights. It was almost as if you could feel the buzzing of the city from outside the wall. The queen had asked for a new guard for her son and it seemed I had enough experience. Unfortunately, the carriage taking me from Mitras, the capital of Sina, to Shiganshina, broke down about a mile out and I had to walk the rest of the way. 

An electricity, almost foreboding. Dominated the atmosphere around me. It pulled me towards the city. But made me wary of what was inside those stone walls.

Nevertheless I walked up to the border guards and showed my documents. It was simple stuff, my passport and a letter from the Queen explaining why I had been called in.

To explain shortly the gothic, church-like architecture of Shiganshina, I’ll tell you a bit about World history…

Around 1000 years ago a fairly predictable nuclear war broke out, of course most of the world population died and only a few thousand people survived. They gathered in the old continent Europe, now Paradis, and formed three kingdoms. These kingdoms were named Sina, Rose and Maria. To make sure the past never repeated itself, a few agreements were made: Buildings, weapons, and technology must never pass the level of late victorian times however, renewable energy, modern medicine, more efficient factories ect. were permitted (I’ll dabble more into what is and isn't allowed later). The three kingdoms agreed and went their own ways. Each kingdom had a royal family, no one was to argue against them as long as they spread the ideals of peace and equality. After a few warring tyrants each kingdom had found a royal lineage: Sina had the Reiss Family, Rose had the Pixis family , and Maria had the Jaeger family. Interestingly, each kingdom opted for different historical architecture. Sina went for Greek, Rose went for Tudor, and Maria chose gothic.

So I guess you can now tell that I’d been called to serve the Jaeger son. His last bodyguard ended up being a traitor who was then exiled to Marley, a small kingdom of technologists (a term for people who wanted modern weapons and so on), located in old England. As a trusted retired guard of the Sina Queen Historia, Carla Jaeger thought me to be the best fit.

I signed for a taxi carriage and headed to the palace thinking about how the next few years would be for me. If the prince was a stuck up brat, they would be painful. However, even Sina has heard stories of the prince’s kindness. It could all just be gossip to make the kingdom look good, but I doubt it. Having met Queen Carla I’m certain that her son would be just as caring as she is.

The towers were much larger when inside the city. But somehow less intimidating, maybe it was the fact that now the whole surrounding area consisted of towers as well. The main tower in the city was the palace, I could see it from the outside of the city already: being the largest and most vastly decorated, it stood out from the rest. Gargoyles and intricate carvings were around every corner and people clothed in vests and petticoats walked the streets. I couldn’t help but try to take in every detail my eyes saw. This city was of course the hub of Maria, and the main centerpoint for trade, as it was in the middle of the three kingdoms. Although Sina was the richest kingdom, Maria had the most say on trade. I couldn’t help but be a bit giddy to stay here. Even though my job wouldn’t give me time to explore.

Eventually the carriage reached the palace where I was welcomed by a man who looked similar to a horse, clothed in a red coat. He introduced himself to me as one of the royal guards and led me to a large hall with three thrones. Carla was sat on the centre one with King Grisha on her right. Her son, Eren, was to her left. 

I took my time to take in my surroundings, the hall itself had an arched ceiling, with stone beams crossing it in diamond patterns. Most of the rest of the hall was stone, with tapestries hanging on the walls. Large leaded windows faced each other on the left and right walls. After admiring the stories pictured on the tapestries, I turned to face the three thrones again, running my eyes over each person in the room.

I started with Prince Eren, his eyes being the first thing that struck me, one was gold and the other emerald green. It contrasted nicely with his olive skin tone and brown hair. His hair colour was a trait present in both of his parents, however the darker skin tone came from the King, meaning King Grisha was most likely from the south of Maria somewhere.

“Mr Ackerman! Thank you for coming on such short notice.” The queen spoke politely. I took a bow to show respect.

“It’s my pleasure, Your Majesty.” I did not typically enjoy pleasantries, but I wasn’t stupid. I was currently in the presence of the royal family, and my future employers. Being rude was not in my best interests.

“I trust that you will look after my son well?”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I will protect Prince Eren at any cost.” It was my job after all.

“In case of emergency you will be located in the room beside him. As you will be by his side often I suggest you do not just act as a guard, but also as a friend.” This was common advice, during my time in Sina I became good friends with the Queen due to the fact I was obliged to be at her side 24/7. Along with that, the fact I started training to be a guard at a young age meant Prince Eren was not much younger than me. There was five years in between us, him being 20 and me being 25. This wouldn’t be too hard. 

“Understood.” I nodded my head as one would do when in the presence of royalty and waited for the queen to speak. However the first person talking was her son…

“Mother, I know you had planned for Guard Kirschtein to show Mr. Ackerman around the palace, but may I do so instead? I feel it’s a good opportunity to get to know him. ” Was Kirschtein that horse man? If he was, then I would definitely prefer to have Prince Eren show me around. He had a less annoying voice.

“Good idea, you may.” Even being in the same family they were excessively formal, makes me glad i'm not a royal. I hoped for Prince Eren’s sake that not everyone talked to him like that in private, it would make for a very lonely life. 

And with that the prince stood and left the throne room signalling for me to follow. 

As I did so I noted the fact that he continued to have his hands clasped behind his back until fully out of sight of his parents. It was slightly strange but I pushed the thought aside, instead listening to the princes explanation of what each room was for.

“...and this room is the ballroom. The only thing we really host here though is the annual suitors ball on my birthday. No idea why we even still do those.” this comment sparked my interest.

“Why?” I asked. If he didn’t answer that was fine, I was just curious.

“Well...I never actually pick someone. Even if homosexuality is permitted my parents only ever invite women. They desperately want a blood heir. For some reason surrogate mothers aren’t okay, I really don’t understand it, I thought that we’d gotten over petty inequality after the war.” He spat out the word petty with such vigour I saw a flame light in his eyes. But it was only for a moment. He’d built up a wall before I could even dwell on it. I really felt for him. The modern world talked often about how we have no room for segregation and inequality especially because of the devastation it caused before, but somehow there was still a stigma. Especially with royals and nobility. 

“That sucks.” I kept myself from swearing.  

“Yeah, they'll get over it someday.” I hummed thoughtfully in response and we continued on our way down the hall.

I took the time to take in Prince Erens outfit. But did so in secret as I didn’t want to be caught staring like some creep.

The outfit was simple but sleek, with black trousers and a white shirt. There was a cravat around his neck and a black vest on top of that. The main thing that caught my eye however, was the jacket. It was black again but went down to his knees. The front was embroidered with gold thread and had marbled buttons. I especially liked the way it was tailored to fit him perfectly. Leaving little of Prince Erens form to the imagination and making him look extremely suave. 

I then compared his outfit to mine, suddenly finding my sense of dress extremely boring. A cravat with blue vest couldn't look any more plain, and yes, I was wearing a bowler hat. I hated it but for some reason still let it disgrace my head.

After a large amount of rooms and the ominous feeling that I would definitely get lost in the next few days, we finally reached the princes room along with mine.

“....and here is your room, because you're my guard it's common policy to stay in the room next door. There's a door that leads to my room, but understandably only use that in emergencies. Because of the architecture of the palace, we have a shared en-suite. This won't cause problems as long as you don't forget to lock both doors.” Strange, but manageable.

“That shouldn't be a problem.” Although I wouldn't mind walking in o- fuck Levi, be professional, stop that thought right there.

“Perfect. It's late, so I'll give you time to get settled in. Sadly we've already had dinner, but if you want you can head to the kitchen before midnight and they'll be happy to feed you. But after that and there'll only be leftovers. See you tomorrow Levi!”

“Right, thanks. Sleep well sir.” The prince laughed. There was no light coming from him, but at that moment he beamed like the sun. Amazing.

“I find it funny you have heard me call you Levi multiple times but still feel the need to call me sir. Please just call me Eren!” Oops?

“Erm, yeah. Sleep well..Eren.” With that Eren left the room, chuckling as he did so. This experience may become painful, but not for the reasons I first thought. Eren wasn’t a brat, but exactly the opposite.

I decided that I would take up Eren’s offer and head to the kitchen for a light snack. I wasn’t extremely hungry as I had made sure to bring some food along on the trip. But I did have the feeling that if I didn’t eat something now, it would affect me in the morning. 

That’s why, five minutes later, I was met with a kitchen bigger than my old apartment in it’s full and almost fully abandoned. In the back I could spot two figures sitting on a counter. How unhygienic. When walking closer I could see that one of them was a female with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. The other was a male with no hair at all. They were both wearing chefs uniforms. 

“Hello? I was told that if I came here I might be able to get some food before bed?” I said, hoping I wasn’t disturbing anything.

“Connie, this must be the new guard!” The female with brown hair said.

“Oh you’re right, Hi! You must be Mr Ackerman.” The two hopped off the counter and turned to face me fully. It was creepy how in sync they were.

“Just Levi is fine.” As I said this the male I assumed was called Connie stuck out his hand for me to shake.

“I’m Connie and this is Sasha, we’re the head chefs.” When reluctantly accepting the handshake I immediately had regrets. Connie somehow managed to make it feel like all the bones in my hand were broken.

“Great,” I said holding the abused hand to my chest. “Do you have some fruit, I was hoping to have an apple or something before bed.”

“Oh yeah, here you go!” Sasha grabbed an apple from one of the cupboards and chucked it in my direction, almost hitting my face. She quickly mumbled an apology when I looked unimpressed.

“Thanks, I’m gonna go now. Have fun with whatever you were doing.” I heard two enthusiastic shouts of ‘goodbye’ as I walked out of the kitchen and headed back to my room.

\----

Just past 1AM I woke with a start. It was my first night and already someone was screaming. Eren was screaming. Quickly I jumped out of bed and ran towards his room, knocking on the door once before entering. He was okay. Well in the conscious world that is. He was very clearly having a nightmare.

“FATHER STOP PLEASE!” His screams were bloodcurdling. My entire soul felt like it should run. Here Eren was, heaving and crying and kicking but not consciously. What could cause such terror to haunt your dreams?

“You can’t do this.” This time he spoke in a quiet whisper, his voice horse from the screaming.

I stopped for a moment, questioning exactly what he was dreaming about. But then hastily corrected myself. My job as a personal guard was to make sure Eren was alive, healthy and protected, not to analyse his dreams. Only if they were based on the real world would they be my problem.

At that moment my job was to make sure Eren was okay. So that’s what I did, shuffling over to the bed and sitting just on the edge so as not to wake the prince. Then I slowly rested my hand on his forehead and combed my fingers through his hair. So as not to wake him, but calm him instead. It worked almost immediately and I continued to do so until Eren’s breathing was fully steady. Even after then it was hard to stop. Slowly Eren opened his eyes. I froze in place, my hand just above his forehead.

“Levi?” Fuck.

"Yeah?” My voice cracked slightly.

“Good. Don’t stop, its making me sleepy.” He murmured. 

“Are you sure? I woke you up.” I really had to find a way to escape this terrible, but blessed moment.

“Yes I’m sure. Just..please, no one’s done this for me after a nightmare before. It really helps.” Not even his own mother? Jesus fucking Christ, that’s cold.

This meant that for the next half an hour I was stuck at Eren's side, combing my fingers through his hair and staring at that perfect olive skin in the half dark. When I was fully sure he was asleep, I untangled my fingers from his chestnut brown locks and slowly returned to my own room.

 


	2. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was silent for just a second, he walls in his eyes breaking down for just a moment before he answered flatly:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry everyone! This chapter ended up coming out a day later that’s i had originally planned. From now on I’m planning to update every other Friday although sometimes it may end up being later depending on other circumstances. I’ll try to post about it on my tumblr if anything drastic happens! If you haven’t already go follow me at https://margri3t.tumblr.com ;)
> 
> In other news this chapter ends on a bit of a sad note so sorry about that. Trigger warning for ABUSE and homophobia ahead!

  
A harsh ringing tarnished my ears. Forcing my eyes to open and see the world at 5 am. You may be asking “Why did I set my alarm for that early?!”. Well there’s a simple answer to this: personal guards are basically glorified butlers. They're called personal guards so the royals could chuck two jobs at one person. Although guards are able to be a bit more relaxed than butlers and don't have to follow common etiquette as often. There's a lot more to it but to cut a long story short I was waking up at 5 am so I could go get ready, check how breakfast is going and wake Eren at 7 with everything else perfect.

I stepped out of bed to feel the bite of cold stone against my feet and immediately retracted them again. I was immensely glad I had brought slippers with me.

Once I’d successfully gotten out of bed and changed into proper clothes I stood for a moment and turned in a circle. It was of course my first day as a personal guard in Shiganshina, I wanted to take it all in. My room in itself was pretty basic, it had a four poster bed in the centre with a bedside table next to it. Across from the bed stood a dresser for my clothing and on the wall to my left stood my desk. The most interesting thing in the room however, was the view from the window above the desk. You could see the city from immense heights. The towers suddenly feeling like ants from up where I stood. It was wonderful.

My thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek in the hall.

“Mobilit I think I broke something!” Hearing that I of course ran out the door to go investigate, and unsurprisingly right in the hallway stood the palace doctor trying to frantically sweep up the remaining shards of an ornate vase. Somewhat further down the hall, her assistant ran towards the scene, sweating profusely.

“Hanji that’s the third time this week!” He sounded disgruntled but his voice also had a slight endearing tone.

“Could you both tone it down a notch? The prince is sleeping.” I asked, although the doctor seemed to be the kind of person who never shut up, so my efforts could be in vain.

The doctor I assumed to be Hanji shot upwards. “Oh! I’m so sorry! You must be the prince's new guard right? Nice to meet you, I’m Hanji!” She held out a hand which I then ignored. I wasn’t risking my bones a second time.

“Yes I’m the new guard, it’s nice to meet you too, but please could you get rid of that vase? I have to check on breakfast and I’d rather not come back to find a mess when I need to wake the prince.” I spoke firmly, hoping the two would leave me alone, and then headed down to the kitchen.

After helping breakfast preparations for a bit more than an hour, I headed back up to wake the prince. Thankfully the vase and the two people with it were gone.

I knocked on Erens door tapping out a short rhythmic phrase before entering the room. Heading straight towards the curtains. The prince was still asleep, unsurprisingly. He’d had a rough night. I felt a bit bad that I’d have to wake him but rules are rules. With that thought I slid open the curtains, letting in a bright white light. It didn’t seem to be enough to wake him. So I walked over to the bed and shook him by the shoulders.

“It’s time to wake up Prince Eren.” I whispered into his ear.

“I told you it’s just Eren.” He mumbled back. I couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

“Fine, get up out of bed Eren.” Without further protest he got up and I left the room to give him some privacy. I didn’t go far though, waiting just outside so I could escort him to the dining hall.

The rest of the day was just as mundane, although I did get to admire the palace gardens for a while in the afternoon. I thought that eventually this routine was going to turn out to be a lot of fun. Especially with the princes beaming character. There was just one thing worrying me: why was he so closed off?

___

It was early March and the sun was low in the sky. I’d worked in the palace for about a month by then. Of course princely duties were fairly boring as Eren had no responsibility running Maria yet and was old enough to be done with his studies. That’s why I spent most of the morning watching Eren paint. He was very graceful and had a fair amount of talent. Brushstroke after brushstroke and all my mind could focus on was the was he moved, it was mesmerising. Although I wouldn’t say that to his face. Eren was painting Hanji and Mobilit funnily enough. He seemed to be good friends with a lot of the staff and once he found out the two were engaged he insisted on painting them as a gift.

“The next suitors ball will be on your birthday again right Eren?” Hanji asked. She spoke softly, which was very out of character for the human embodiment of chaos.

“Yes that’s right, Petra said she’d come to give me moral support again.” Eren said with a sad smile.

“Who’s Petra?” I couldn’t help but be curious.

“Oh that’s right Levi! This’ll be your first suitors ball! The lady Petra is the Duchess of Maastricht” Maastricht is one of the four important cities in Maria. And the only one to keep its original name from before the war.

“Oh of course. So she supports Eren by..?”

“Keeping me busy and therefore making sure I don’t have to deal with a lot of suitors. She’s a good friend and knows about the whole parental homophobia thing.” Eren interrupts.

“It’s great you have someone like that around then.” I felt slightly saddened for no apparent reason. The conversation ended and we sat in quiet for a while before Hanji started bothering me about which animals I liked. I didn’t understand why the conversation was necessary but went with it anyway. It made Eren chuckle slightly and my chest squeezed, I tried to ignore it.

After lunch we ended up in the music room with Eren playing piano. Piano was definitely his passion, I could hear it in the music he made. Yet for some reason Eren stopped playing abruptly in the middle of one of his pieces.

“Can you sing Levi?”

“Where did that question come from?” Naturally I was surprised by the sudden enquiry.

“I’m just curious, besides if you can, I’d love to hear you sing. So answer the question.” I looked into his eyes trying to see what was going through his mind, but all I could see was golden and green walls. Even so they were still so bewitching. I wanted to break those walls.

“Yes. My mother taught me as a kid.” I might as well play along with whatever idea he had in is mind.

Suddenly I was met with a dazzling smile, “Perfect,” he took a sheet off the top of the piano and passed it to me. “Sing this.”

It was an old german lullaby, ancient by the looks of it, written at least a century before the war broke out.

‘Maria Wiegenlied’ was the title.

My german wasn’t great but from what I could read it was about the mother Mary, a figure from Christianity. Christianity, although still present, was a lot rarer than before the war time. Many said that the destruction the war caused made many lose faith. But some were optimistic and say that our survival was proof of God's grace.

I took a look at the music for a minute and then began to sing, Eren accompanied me on the piano.

Maria sitzt im Rosenhag  
Und wiegt ihr Jesuskind,  
Durch die Blätter leise  
Weht der warme Sommerwind.

Zu ihren Füßen singt  
Ein buntes Vögelein:  
Schlaf, Kindlein, süße,  
Schlaf nun ein!

Hold ist dein Lächeln,  
Holder deines Schlummers Lust,  
Leg dein müdes Köpfchen  
Fest an deiner Mutter Brust!  
Schlaf, Kindlein, süße,  
Schlaf nun ein!

It was a sweet tune but there was something sorrowful hidden beneath the surface.

“Why exactly did you want me to sing this?” I asked.

“It’s a wiegenlied aka a lullaby. I’ve never heard one sung in real life, let alone one from before the war. Once I found it in the library I tried to play it myself but it’s better if someone else sings it, then I can get lost in the music.” That sounded like a reasonable explanation.

“Oh.”

“You sing really well by the way.”

“Thank you.” I felt a twinge in my chest again, maybe I needed a doctor.

The evening was spent sketching before bed.

The next week and a half passed like this, with Eren using many different activities to pass the time. Sometimes he would head into town to talk to the public or help his mother with some royal duties.

It was on Wednesday of the week after that I overheard a conversation between The king and Eren…

“You’re choosing a wife this year or so help me god I will choose one for you!” Grisha was angry. Was this about the suitors ball?

“I’ve told you before that maybe if you invited some men I would choose someone!” It seemed this was a heated topic, the Queen was out on palace business so I couldn’t go get her. Instead I hid in the shadows and listened in.

“We need a blood a heir! Two men can’t do that!” Disgusting. The king should learn that it’s okay to use a surrogate in the royal family.

“A surrogate will work just fine! I could even adopt! I’m sorry that my preference doesn’t fit your ideas of continuing the bloodline. Besides, mother is the real Jaeger here, you don’t even have a say in ruling because of that.” Eren was correct, the ruler who came from the bloodline, no matter the gender, was the ruler with power. Marrying into the family did not give you power to rule.

“I will not have my son ruin this family by being a faggot!” The king struck Eren across the face, leaving an angry red mark. And with that he left. Eren was knelt in the centre of the throne room. Broken and close to tears. Although none hit the ground.

I ran to go help him.

“Eren!” I shouted, he noticed me and tried to compose himself but it wasn’t working. Every time he tried to get up his knees would shake and he’d fall down again. I knelt by his side and tilted his face towards mine, checking for any other marks.

“Are you okay!? Has he done this before?! Does the queen know?!?” Anyone in that room would have heard pure anger and hurt in my voice. How anyone could do that to their own flesh and blood is beyond me.

“Levi, I’m fine. I’m used to it.” He turned his head away slightly.

“No it’s not fine. This is abuse. I don’t care if he’s the king no one has the righ-“ I stopped talking for a moment realising something. His nightmares. The king must have done this so often that Eren learnt to suck it up in the real world, and fear it in his dreams. The next words I got out felt like barbed wire in my throat. I couldn’t speak loud enough. “No one has the right. He’s hurting you, he’s even doing this in your dreams Eren.”

“Mother doesn’t know, she’d never believe me anyway.” He ignored my statement, instead answering one of the easier questions I had asked.

“You have a witness now don’t you? Come on, let’s get you standing.” I helped Eren up but still had to support him once he was up. His whole body was trembling from head to toe. Even though he’d trained his facial expression, there’s always something that gives fear away.

“I just don’t know what to do…” Eren said as we walked towards his quarters.

“The Queen will return from her trip this evening, I’ll speak to her then. With my word and the mark on your face she’ll hopefully believe me.” If that didn’t work I had a backup but I didn’t want to resort to that.

“I hope so.” Eren didn’t say another word after that. Even when I helped him into bed and went to go get an ice pack. The man was strong, not only physically of course, but nonetheless strong. He’d lived so long like this with no one to pick him up when he fell and somehow could still stand up to his father again the next time. Stubborn and strong, but also broken and at his wits end. I would not let the king lay another hand on his son.

I returned to the prince’s room with that thought in my mind and an ice pack in my hand. He sat up as I came in and took the pack from my hands. I then sat on the edge of the bed.

“Eren. I know it’s hard but if I’m going to tell the queen I’ll need the full story. So would you mind answering some questions?” Hopefully he’d let me.

“Sure.” Well that was easier than expected.

“Okay. Thank you. First question, how long has he been doing this?” Eren was silent for a moment, the walls in his eyes breaking down for just a second, before he answered flatly:

“Well he was an amazing father for most of my life, but then about 8 years ago I told my parents I was gay and my mother was fine with it, but father wasn’t. Ever since then he’s slowly gotten worse and worse. He desperately wants a grandchild that has his genes.” I struggled to find the words to respond, instead swallowing the uncomfortable lump in my throat.

“Has he ever done anything else?” As I asked this Eren physically winced. That was all the answer I needed but even so Eren tried with words as well.

“Yes. He...when I was 16 he…” Eren didn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Why?” It was all I could say in response.

“He thought it would put me off guys.” I couldn’t move, think or speak. The floodgates were opening and all I felt was unfiltered fury. Without even thinking I hugged Eren with all I had, hoping it would communicate more than words ever could.

_I’m so sorry._


	3. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm clouds gather over the Jaeger family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> So I'm sorry again this is a day later than promised oops. Also it's like 10pm,i had a concert today and I'm tired. But I quickly read through the chap and am now posting it for yall! Please forgive any typos!   
> Don't forget I post whenever I update and smaller drabbles at: https:/margriet.tumblr.com or something like that link lol. I'm off to sleep now - _-.

That evening the queen returned and I went to see her along with Eren as fast as possible. As we were walking down the halls a few guards and maids stared at Erens black eye, but all of them were knowing. How everyone in the castle had heard or seen the king do such things and still said nothing frustrated me.  Still I continued down the hall without acting and knocked on the door to the queens study.

_ Knock knock. _

“Who is it?” Spoke a muffled voice from inside.

“Your Majesty, it’s Levi, the prince and I would like to speak with you.” I said in my most distinguished voice.

“Of course, you may enter.” Without further ado I opened the door and let Eren in before I followed behind him. He had his hands clasped behind his back again. Though I decided not to dwell on it and bowed to the Queen. She waved her hand in dismissal and asked what it was we came to say.

“Well,” I began. “it seems that most the of castle knows this but no one has the nerves to tell you. Your husband has been abusing your son. As you can see he has a black eye and this isn’t the fir-“

“You mean to tell me that a kind man like my husband would hurt his own son? I find this very difficult to believe.” As I feared she wasn’t believing it.

“Yes your majesty, as I was saying this isn’t the first time. According to Eren he’s been doing this for years. He’s gone further too.” Eren did not speak during the exchange.

“Eren?! Well what do you have to say about these accusations son?” She looked to him with wide eyes.

“They’re true mother. Especially recently. He says I’m ruining the bloodline by liking the same sex.” His words were emotionless again.

“And why, if you saw this event play out, did you do nothing Mr. Ackerman?” She asked.

“He's the king, and if it’s his word against mine, I would get locked up for treason. We thought it best to come straight to you.” I answered.

“You have a point. But I still can’t fully believe what you’re saying. I need to see it with my own eyes.” Of course, not an unexpected reaction. But I didn’t want it to play out like this.

“He said he wanted to talk about which suitors are best tomorrow, after lunch. It was the topic that started the argument today because I don’t really want to discuss it at all.” Eren cut in before I could say anything.

“Fine then. Mr. Ackerman, when Eren goes to talk with the king come get me. I’ll see for myself what he’s doing then.” I didn’t want to say yes but I had no choice. I’d just have to be fast getting the queen so that he wouldn’t have the time to lay his hands on Eren in any way.

“Yes your majesty.” I mumbled, stuck in my own thoughts.

“Right. You may both leave.” With that I bowed and Eren and I left. I just hoped that tomorrow would be the last time King Grisha hurt his son.

\-----

The next day came with all the usual tasks. I woke at 5am, clothed myself and went to check on breakfast preparations before waking Eren. We spent the morning in town helping out at the local orphanage.

“Prince Eren! Prince Eren! Have you seen the new piano yet! Play us something! Play us something!” Said a little kid tugging on Eren’s trouser leg.

“Calm down now Gaby, you haven't even said hello to my new guard!”  Eren chided gently.

“Sorry! Hello Erens new guard. Can you play on the new piano now?” Not even a ‘nice to meet you’ from Gaby.

Eren chuckled. “Yes of course, go on. Show me where it is, maybe Levi can even sing along.” He winked at me with an evil smirk on his face. Guess I was singing then.

Gaby cheered and dragged Eren by the hand towards a room located at the back of the orphanage. The room was filled to the brim with instruments. To name a few I saw: a piano (of course), a violin, a trumpet, a cello, multiple percussion instruments and a harpsichord.

I raised an eyebrow at Eren to inquire about the amount of instruments but he just shrugged and let himself be pushed onto the piano stool. Once the other kids heard Eren was going to play, a large crowd gathered in the room, surprisingly quiet for a group of children.

“Play that con-kurto again! Pleaaase Eren.” Shouted one of the children, followed by a agreeing cheer from the others.

“Well it’s pronounced ‘concerto’, I’ve told you this before Zeke. But you're getting closer so well done!” Immediately after Eren began to play Rachmaninov’s Piano Concerto No.2, another piece from before the war. Eren seemed to be enamoured with that time music wise. He was so lost in the music, it was stunning. A passion I only saw when Eren played echoed through the room it seemed that he even lost his walls behind the piano. If I had any inch of artistic talent I would paint the scene before me. Of course he only played part of the piece, as the concerto was far too long in its full. But even in that small fragment I could feel every emotion he felt coursing through my veins.

“Well that’s enough of that don’t you think? Levi would you like to sing with me?” No.

“Sure.” I strode up to the piano, plastering on the least disgruntled face I could pull and sung the three kingdoms anthem whilst Eren accompanied on the piano. I had to admit it was fun, the children were ecstatic and sung along happily.

_ May peace reign in our true lands,  _

_ With arms linked for the cause.  _

_ May no blood be on our hands,  _

_ For we all have our flaws. _

_ Unite, don't fight! _

_ We’ll make our own Eden.  _

_ Unite, don't fight!  _

_ We won't repeat our worst mistakes,  _

_ We’ll be better than them. _

But after about two hours of making music we had to leave to return to the palace by lunch. The children waved us off, smiling profusely. Be that as it may Eren was not smiling on the carriage ride back, the coming talk with his father loomed over him like a storm cloud. Soon the rain would start to pour and all I could do was look on sympathetically and go get mommy. Jeez what a great guard I was.

“Hey Levi.”

“Yes?”

“When I go to talk with father, please be as fast as possible.” I could see fear in his eyes for once. Why were his walls breaking now? He was so close to seeing the sky beyond the rainclouds.

“Of course, he won’t hurt you ever again. I promise, and if I break that promise: you can burn my ugly ass bowler hat.” Eren chuckled, thank the skies above I got him to laugh.

“I can’t burn it otherwise?” 


	4. Untangled lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen finally sees through the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so so so so late. So much shit has happened I shouldn’t even bother with the excuses. Don’t forget to follow me on tumblr @margri3t.

Lunch was eaten in silence, the air in the dining hall heavy. Queen Carla's silence was due to contemplation of the words she had been told the day before, Grisha’s was out of pure uninterest in talking to his family and Eren’s out of fear of what his father may do next. Once the queen stood and departed, the rest did so too. Eren being pulled away by the king whilst I was sent away so they could talk in private. Immediately I headed to the Queens study.

Knowingly the queen departed her study as soon as I knocked on the door, and followed me towards the throne room where Eren and the king were talking. Why did the hallways seem so long all of a sudden? I couldn’t manage to move any faster and all I wanted to do was get to Eren as soon as possible with the Queen in tow. If the palace was a maze when I got here, it was even more of a maze now.

We traveled down a hallway, turning left and then right again before heading down a staircase. Then another hallway. A right turn. A new staircase, this time upwards. Left, right, left, up, down and up again.

Until eventually, after what seemed like eons we reached the throne room.

For the moment we stood in the shadows beyond the doorway, just observing. Grisha had done nothing yet. They were talking and Eren looked to be upset. Grisha was angered but had not raised his voice. 

“You seem to be good friends with the lady Petra. How about you wed with her?” I heard Grisha ask. 

“Emphasis on the word  _ friends _ father I feel nothing more for her than that.” This was the statement that crossed the line for the king. In the flash of a second Grisha had Erens arm in a bruising grasp and was whispering something in his ear. 

Eren backed away as far as Grisha grasp would let him. “You wouldn’t...not again. Anything but that.  _ Please. _ ”

“You could prevent it if you just got over yourself and married a female. But no, you’re already 20 and haven’t chosen anyone. You need to, for the bloodline. Love and feelings are not of importance son.” Was that desperation I saw in the king's eyes?

“Bloodline my as-“ A punch to the gut winded Eren and caused him to fall backwards. I tried to step forward but the queen held me back, her face contorted into an unreadable expression.

“Even after our conversation yesterday, even after all the conversations we’ve had over the past few years, you have some nerve! Do not disgrace me like this son!” Grisha spat sharply. Two punches in the face, a kick to the groin and Erens head smashed against the stone floor was what it took for the queen to step in.

“ENOUGH!” She shouted. It seemed everything fell silent, even the hum of the city streets. “I’ve seen enough, I thought you were a good man Grisha.” The Queen was easier to tears than her son. But when faced with this betrayal, I could hardly see myself reacting any differently.

Grisha stepped away from a now unconscious Eren with a look of horror on his face. “No, you...you misunderstand dearest! I was merely trying to-“

“I will take  _ none _ of your lies.” The queen then turned to face the corridor before calling out. “Kirschtein! Arlert!” Horse face and a man with a blonde, mushroom like haircut, stepped into the room saluting as they did so.

“Yes your majesty!”

“Take, my  _ husband  _ and remove him from the kingdom. He is hereby banished.” The guards saluted and placed the now no longer king in handcuffs before he could even think to run. Carla turned again to face him and spoke: “I hope you have a pleasant time in the slums of Marley.”

The king was dragged out the room and I swiftly moved to Erens side. The queen left in tears nodding at me, trusting that I would take care of her son.

I lifted Eren up slightly in my arms so I could see how badly he was hurt. Blood dripped from his forehead onto the floor and seeped into the cracks between each stone tile. “Hey Eren, get up now. It’s me, you’re okay now. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” And before I knew it Carla wasn’t the only one crying. I let out an ugly sob of my own. I’d broken my promise, the prince was hurt and he wasn’t waking up. But I couldn’t let myself get too upset. Eren needed medical care.

Carefully I lifted him up and carried him towards the palace doctor. “Hanji! Hanji! Where are you!?” I shouted, knocking on the door to the infirmary.

Immediately the door shot open. “Levi! What happened? Wait...are you crying?” I pulled the door further open and pushed past her, laying Eren on the nearest bed.

“Could you maybe not comment on the fact I’m showing emotion for once and maybe look at the person I was carrying in my arms instead.” That's when realisation hit Hanji.

“Oh my god what happened? Who..Did Grish-“

“Yup.” 

“Oh Eren honey I’m so sorry.” Hanji combed a hand through his hair before grabbing her medical equipment and taking care of his wounds. “Did you tell the queen? That vile man deserves punishment.” She spat out the words.

“The queen saw it all play out, even banished her own husband. I don’t doubt that she’s probably crying in her study by now.” As I spoke Hanji signalled for me to hand her an instrument that was by my side. I did so and she nodded in thanks, using it to disinfect what I would only know to call gauze, before cleaning Erens wounds.

“I’m glad he’s gone then. Eren should be fine. He was knocked unconscious but I don’t see any signs of concussion, although I’ll have to ask him a few questions when he wakes up to make sure. His face is pretty beaten up however, but this salve should clear it up before the end of the day.” She spread a salve on to Eren's face as she said this, I could already see the lighter marks almost disappearing.

“That’s quite fast then.” I’d never seen something like this in the underground where I grew up. And the Sina Queen never seemed to injure herself.

“Well it’s one of the wonders of modern medicine, Sina had it shipped from Marley. And then we in turn had it shipped from Sina.” Medicine was one of the few things we were permitted to ship from Marley. Although Maria was the trade centre, Sina did the most trade with Marley, mainly because Sina had the port closest in distance to Dover.

Hanji finished up and pulled two chairs up by Erens bedside so we could wait till he awoke.

“So, now that I’ve taken care of the person you were carrying in your arms, can I ask why you were crying?” Classic Hanji, never forgets a single word you say. Sadly.

Might as well be honest. “I promised him I wouldn’t let Grisha hurt him ever again. On the same day Grisha does exactly what I said I wouldn’t let him do. It was so much worse than just a slap as well, I saw him smash Erens head into fucking  _ stone. _ All I want to do is protect him, which is good because it’s my job, but I fail at even that. I just...the queen stopped me from intervening at the first hit. I was so useless and I knew that I was doing my job by following orders but it’s not just that I-“

“Do you love him Levi?” Yes.

“No.”

“Don’t lie. I can see it in your eyes. You love him, think about it. In a bit more than a month you would lay down your life for that man. Even if it means going against the queens order.” Hanji put up a fair argument.

I rested my forehead against my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. “I don’t know how I’ve fallen this deep already Hanji, it’s fucking terrifying.” She rested a hand on my back and said nothing. Eren stirred and started to wake, I shot upwards.

“Levi?” Eren muttered. His eyes opened halfway before blinking closed again and opening fully.

“Hey I’m here, Hanji is too. You’re in the infirmary but you’re okay.” Eren shot up but fell backwards, most likely due to a dizzy spell.

“Is he gone?” Of course that’d be the first thing he asked.

“Yes, your mother banished him. You’re finally safe.” Although there may be other dangers, Grisha would not be one of them anymore. “I’m sorry I broke my promise.” Tears we’re threatening the corners of my eyes again.

“Does that mean I can burn your bowler hat now?” 


	5. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all the night was going extremely well, we laughed and ate whilst still having a strange bubble around us. It was our own little world with in the crowds. I stayed on high alert however. Nothing could ruin this for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so so so late! I think maybe I should just give up on the schedule...  
> Feel free to leave feedback!

Flames flickered ferociously inside the campfire of the court gardens. Eren and I were sat next to each other with my bowler hat, sadly, in the centre of the fire. Crickets chirped, hidden in the intricate hedgework and bright flowers now shrouded in dark. The fire crackled and sparked, flaming up violently whenever it found a particularly flammable part of the hat. Eren smiled, seemingly ignorant to the reason we were burning the hat in the first place. Even though I knew he was all too aware of the meaning behind it. The fire caused an orange glow to highlight his face, making the scene even more beautiful.

“I’m glad we’re finally getting rid of that fashion disaster.” He said through a smirk. I was glad to see him smiling.

“Not exactly.” It was time for me to be smug.

“Don’t tell me you own two?!” Eren gawped.

“No,” Eren sighed in relief. “I own three.” And that’s when Erens mind completely shut down. He just stared at me, in disbelief and disgust.

**“** Anyway, come on. It’s getting pretty late, we should head to bed.”

“But..the hat. We’ll have to extinguish the fire. “ Eren spoke with upset.

“Don't worry about the hat. It's positively dead by now. Congratulations, you've destroyed one, two more to go.” Eren groaned and we quickly put out the fire before heading back inside the Palace.

“Next time you fail as a guard can I burn the second hat?” Ouch.

“That actually hurts.”

\-----

“You know, it’s great that mother is finally taking my feelings into account.” Eren said a few days later whilst in the middle of painting. I was being forced to sit still in a chair placed in the centre of Eren’s line of sight.

“Yes, I have to admit I’m slightly jealous. No matter the gender you have thousands of people wanting to fuck you.” I wasn’t going to dwell on the fact that I was jealous for totally wrong and unprofessional reasons.

“It’s only because I’m in a position of power, I guarantee that if you were a prince you’re have even more suitors than I do.” Eren did not realise that every word he said was an arrow right through the heart. Like shit I would have more suitors.

“Lies! You look like a fucking Greek god and you know it!” Did I really say that out loud?!?

Eren squinted at me.“Touché.” What on earth was he painting on that canvas that made him look so intense?

“Anyway, do you really think that you’ll actually choose a suitor now that there are more men?” Curiosity and a hint of jealousy made me ask this.

“Probably not, most suitors are assholes there for money.” A sigh of relief escaped me before I realised causing me to wince as Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Right. How long do I have to sit here?” I hoped he would let me stand and stretch my legs soon.

“Not long, I’m almost done painting.” Eren said with a smirk.

“You’re painting me?” I could feel warmth rising to my cheeks.

“Why not? You’re a good muse.” Not anymore because I was now almost certainly bright red. “It’s strange you didn’t realise before, seeing as I literally only looked at you this whole time I was painting.” Well at least my idiocy made Eren chuckle.

“I...I didn’t think…” How very eloquent of you Levi.

“Cat got your tongue?” As Eren said this he pulled an almost curious childlike face before bursting into a fit of bubbly laughter. “Relax, I’m done. You can come look if you want.”

I stood up fast, causing a slight dizzy spell, before heading over to where Eren was stood. “Wow, you actually made me look good.”

“I’d love to take credit but that’s all you.” Since when?

“Brat.” We ended the day in a blur of laughter that left us both on the floor.

——-

The next day we found ourselves stuck in a meeting. The coming week was going to celebrate the rise of the three kingdoms, the plan was to hold a feast but security had to be well organised or the whole royal family could be in danger. I’d been asked to make sure that Eren didn't leave my sight for the whole night and days after. Especially with the recent events regarding Grisha, the whole kingdom was on edge.

Eren looked tired, he’d had another nightmare that night, it was even worse than usual and he ended up crying in my arms. I could still see the slight red lines rimming his eyes and the knots in his hair from pulling at it. He was very twitchy and I ended up resting a hand on his shoulder the whole day, just so he could have some kind of stability. He hadn’t said much about it but the Grisha incident definitely affected him. I felt bad that I couldn’t do much. I wanted to give him so much more comfort and love but couldn’t. I had to be professional.

That night I ended up being asked to stay with him till he fell asleep. It wasn’t normal guard duty but I didn’t mind. Instead I pulled up a chair and held his hand.

“Hey Levi… “

“Yes?”

“Why are you so nice to me?” The question caught me of guard.

“It's my job.” In some ways I was telling the truth, so I wasn't exactly lying to him.

“No, I mean like this. This isn't part of your job in fact it’s ruining your sleep schedule. A guard is not obliged to give emotional comfort, your job is to protect. So why are you so willing to just sit here?” Eren spoke.

I didn't really know how to dodge the question this time around. “Because it's my fault your dreams are getting worse.”

“Don't ever say that. You got Grisha banished. You made the queen aware of what happened. You stopped him from hurting me in the long term. You did your job the best you could. So don't blame yourself for that man's abuse. Because I definitely don't blame you.” Even in the middle of the night when the city slept, Eren could show sparks in his eyes. The walls were broken again, his eyes were finally windows.

“I…You should try and sleep.” I didn't know what to say and closed myself off.

“You're right.” What an idiot I was.

I didn’t really know what I could do to get rid of that look in his eyes. Even in the conversation two days ago the happiness projected in his voice did not match the upset hidden in those green and golden windows. It was the kind of look you wanted to kiss away, but couldn’t. I hoped that next week's festivities would cheer him up.

——-

A week passed and it was the morning of the grand kingdoms buffet, both Krista from Sina and Pixis from Rose would arrive in the afternoon along with many other royals and nobles. I was helping Eren prepare, along with making myself look presentable but not too showy. I’m just a guard after all. Eren seemed very nervous, I didn’t really understand why.

“You okay? You seem tense.” I had to know what was on his mind.

“Not much, it’s just recently the dreams about my dad have gotten more vivid. Like he’s there in the room with me. I don’t understand, he’s gone so I should be feeling better right?” I knew the dreams were getting worse but I hadn’t figured out how to talk to him about it yet. I was glad he was bringing it up.

“I’m not a psychologist but I figure it’s probably to do with the fact you’re no longer in danger. You finally have safety and you fear it could be compromised again. However I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. No matter the cost.” I hoped I could make Eren feel slightly better.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Thank you for everything Levi. I know it’s not exactly...normal to be helping a prince get through his nightmares, but it really helps.” Eren turned away for a moment to admire himself in the mirror. “What do you think? Fit for a king?” He sent a cheesy smirk my way.

I smiled back “Fit for a prince. Brat.” He did look amazing, but that wasn’t the point. He was being cocky.

“Oi, I could get you locked up for saying that.” Eren managed to look genuinely hurt.

“No you couldn’t, at the most you’d be allowed to slap me.”

“You’re right.” Eren hit me lightly across the face.

I probably deserved that.

———-

“Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. It is of course a proud moment for us all. 850 years ago the first Jager, Pixis, and Reiss rulers signed a treaty which is still held in Mitras. We are very glad that the kingdoms have come so far and stayed prosperous, I personally am also grateful to be hosting. I hope you can all join us in celebration and wish for another prosperous 50 years.” Queen Carla raised her glass and the rest of the hall followed suit. I was stood next to Eren who was for once not sat in a throne but instead stood in the hall with the rest of the nobles. This was because the podium with thrones was reserved for the three rulers. Queen Carla was sat in the centre with King Pixis to her left and Queen Historia to her right.

This was the only occasion in Eren’s life where he wasn’t sat in a throne and he absolutely loved it. He wasn’t the centre of attention meaning he could walk around with ease and without being stopped to talk every minute. Of course people knew he was the prince, there were still young hopeful suitors who came to flirt. But Eren sent them away telling them that they should celebrate this once in a lifetime opportunity and that another time he could be fully focused on them instead of distracted with princely duties. They all left willingly, batting their eyelashes. He really was smooth.

All in all the night was going extremely well, we laughed and ate whilst still having a strange bubble around us. It was our own little world with in the crowds. I stayed on high alert however. Nothing could ruin this for Eren. Somewhere towards the end of the night when guests were retiring to their quarters or heading home, Eren and I stood with the three rulers. Tomorrow would be the parade, a large event where carriages carrying things of importance to the three kingdoms would travel in a convoy around the city. The three rulers would be in a carriage at the front whilst Eren and I would be in the carriage behind with Historias wife, Ymir, and Pixis’ child, Rico. Rico would also be with her personal guard, Mike.

“The night went smoothly. So I thank you all for being here. Hopefully the parade tomorrow will run well” Queen Carla spoke. “I will now be retiring to my quarters but guards Arlert and Kirshtein will show you to yours.” With that the queen left but before Eren and I could head to bed too, Queen Historia walked towards us with Queen Ymir in tow.

“Levi! It's fantastic to see you! How are you?” She beamed.

“I'm fine thank you.” I said bowing my head slightly. “It's great to see you too.”

“Oh please cut the formality, we're friends aren't we? I see you're a guard for the Prince now. Eren how are you? Is Levi being good? He tends to be quite crass…” Always the extrovert dear Historia.

Eren chuckled lightly. “ He's a great guard, there's no need to worry. It's a pleasure to see you again your majesty.” Eren bowed, a plastered smile on his face. I could tell he was tired, if not exhausted.

“You're just as bad as Levi! I've told you before, cut the pleasantries, we're almost the same age!” Historia always used to say that when I was overly polite she felt old.

“Yes, sorry Historia. I keep forgetting.” His response was lackluster at best.

“Are you okay Eren? You look a bit dead.” I immediately turned my head towards Eren but regretted it just as fast. Historia shot me a suspicious glare, she was way too good at reading between the lines. That mixed with here motherly instinct meant she always stuck her nose in your personal business.

“Has he been sleeping well Levi?” Right on the money as always. There was no use lying because she could spot that too.

Even so I hesitated, would Eren be okay with my answer? I shot him another glance but he seemed too tired to return it. “No. He's been having nightmares.”

“Oh you poor thing.” Historia pulled Eren into a rib breaking hug.

“I swear, I'm fine!” He insisted once let free.

“You aren't though, and that's fine to admit sometimes. He's gone Eren, you can let that smile go once in a while.” Historia, Ymir and Guard Arlert, who was waiting on the two sent him a sympathetic look. 


	6. Parade me through the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi prepare for the parade, but something always has to go wrong doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone! Happy to be putting up another chapter. I'm hoping chapter 7 will arrive soon!

“Morning sunshine.” I spoke as I pulled open the curtains. Eren did not stur. It was good he was sleeping, but it was also 7am and Eren needed to get up as the parade began at 10. Many preparations were necessary.

“Hey Eren, It's time to get up now.” I said shaking his shoulders lightly until his eyes opened.

“5 more minutes.” He mumbled before turning away from me.

“No, get up now. We have a parade to prepare for.”

With an unwilling groan Eren got up and pointed at his wardrobe. “Could you find something suitable for me to wear? I wasn't really listening in the meeting.” I nodded and opened the door of the walk in wardrobe. How very Eren to zone out right when it's important. He had an intense case of ‘selective hearing’.

“Any colours in mind Eren?” I shouted from inside, walking past the overwhelming amount of clothing. Jackets and shirts. Trousers and shoes. Eren had plenty. I ran my hand past them all, feeling the textures of the different fabrics brush against my fingertips.

“Not really, you decide.” Eren shouted back. With that unhelpful comment I waded through the excess of jackets, pulling out a green one with gold embroidery. It would match his eyes well. I then picked out a matching vest and paired it with a white shirt, excessively frilly cravat, and black trousers, the shoes were plain black dress shoes with the winged emblem of Maria embroidered on the side. It was small and unnoticeable unless close by, but I felt it fitting for the three kingdoms parade. A little homage to Erens kingdom so to say.

Once I'd picked everything out I left the wardrobe, closing the door behind me, and layed the clothes on Erens bed. After which I left the room and waited outside.

15 minutes later Eren emerged from said room in the outfit I'd prepared.

“Not too shabby.” Eren said, playing with the cuffs of his jacket. I felt a warmth in my chest but quickly pushed it aside.

“Yes, of course. Now let's get some breakfast in you.” As if on cue Erens stomach rumbled and we both let out a small laugh.

Three royal families sat in the dining room eating breakfast. And in all honesty it was terrifying to be sat with them. Personal guards were the only guards permitted to sit and eat with royalty and it always felt strange, even with just Eren. But it was, surprisingly, a legitimate custom. Queen Carla was sat at the head of the table whilst King Pixis was sat opposite, at the other head. The two Sina Queens sat opposite Eren and I. Princess Rico was sat next to Eren with Mike opposite her.

We made quiet small talk and spoke about the coming parade.

“Mother, may I ask who will be driving our carriage?” Eren asked.

“Yes. Although you should have listened in the meeting.” She sighed. “Mr. Braun will be driving your carriage. He's one of my most trusted drivers so I'm sure that everything will go smoothly.” I didn't really enjoy hearing the phrase ‘everything will go smoothly’.

“Right.” Eren replied.

The conversation stilled and Queen Carla left the table. As she did so the rest stood and followed. We were to discuss the route one last time with all people involved present. The other royals had not been at the meeting as they were travelling to Maria. In total it takes about 12 days to travel from Mitras to Shiganshina. I had done the trip myself not to long prior even being surprised that the rickety carriage I was in lasted that long. The trip from Trost to Shiganshina was around the same length, except instead of coming from the west like Historia and Ymir did, King Pixis traveled from the east. Mitras was located where the old city Barcelona used to stand whilst Trost stood where Moscow once did before the war.

But to get back to the topic at hand, we were stood in the throne room with all the staff the Queen could gather along with some servants from Sina and Rose. I scanned over the room wondering if I recognised any from my time in Sina. Just as I had that thought I spotted him. Erwin Smith. One of Historias main advisors and a close friend of mine. From what I could tell he hadn't spotted me yet so I hid away in the crowd. Which was regrettably easy because of my height. Erwin would always take on the parent role with his friends and although I appreciated his concern, I wasn't in the mood to hear about how I should be taking my sleep medication. He knew I was working in Shiganshina so he'd come looking for me eventually, but for now I could get away with hiding. Eren shot a questioning glance my way when I ducked slightly but did not comment on it when I shook my head. I appreciated that.

The three rulers took turns to speak and once they'd made all their points the meeting ended. I tried to drag Eren away as fast as possible to where we had to be in the throng of people. But it was too late. A far too large blond man with an undercut was headed my way. Curse his height.

“Prince Eren,” He bowed. “It's great to see you, and with Levi as well! Has he been good?” Why does everyone feel the need to ask that?

“It's great to see you too Erwin. And yes he's been a great guard, Historia felt the need to ask that same question yesterday.” Eren chuckled.

“Ah I see, I must admit I actually came here to check that Levi was taking care of himself. He can get very caught up in his work you see.” This made Erens head drop slightly. Erwin you idiot you made him feel guilty.

“No Erwin, I've been so bad at taking care of myself that I'm actually dead right now. Boo I'm a ghost.” I saw a grin tease at the corners of Eren’s mouth.

“Now Levi no need to be snarky.” Erwin finally understood the situation and turned to Eren instead. “You don't look so good yourself Your Highness.” Eren flinched.

“I'm fine thank you. Now I believe we have to head to our carriage don't we Levi?” I nodded and sent a fleeting apologetic look towards Erwin. Eren may have opened up to me but he was still so closed off towards others.

So we walked in silence to our carriage, getting in and waving shortly to Ymir, Rico and Mike and the parade left the Palace grounds. I was once again able to see the city of Shiganshina in its full glory. The three royals in our carriage waved to the masses of people on the streets watching the parade go past. Meanwhile Mike and I were tasked with spotting anything or anyone suspicious. It was a far too difficult task for just two men, we didn’t know where to look. The  cacophony of sound led to confusion, and everything moved around far to much for me to focus on one fixed point. Nevertheless Mike and I tried our best. The parade seemed to be going well and the people enjoyed it.

But, just as we were riding through memorial square I felt a prick in the back of my neck. I pulled whatever was stuck there out and held it my line of vision, realising far to late that it was a tranquilliser.

“Duck!” I screamed out before the edges of my vision blurred and I lost consciousness, slumping forward.


End file.
